


Battle of Wits and Heartbeats

by unvsval



Series: Gandrew Month [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, sweetboys - Fandom
Genre: But I'm not sorry, Fluff, I made up dome more characters, M/M, Marley and Amy, SO, also, and open-ended, anyway, as far as I'm aware, but i actually don't remember it, but idk, hella instagram cuteness, i'm referencing a very specific video, i've never been proven to NOT be psychic, it's cute, so the description may be wrong, they don't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: Garrett asks Andrew to be his Valentine.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Gandrew Month [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Battle of Wits and Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Gandrew Month day 4  
> Prompt: "Look, Andrew, it's us!"  
> Playlist:  
> thinking of you - frank ocean  
> help me now - kevin mchale  
> soldier, poet, king - the oh hellos

It started as every Valentine’s day did; the mildly disappointing feeling that you don’t have a valentine’s day date. Andrew rolled over and groaned into his pillow when his alarm started going off. He took a deep breath, pushing himself up so he could grab his phone off the charger and stop it’s annoyingly insistent beeping. 

His phone was swamped with various notifications regarding his friends and fans who had something to say about the Hallmark holiday. Andrew focused on his unread messages. His friend from college he sometimes met up with was freaking out because she was going to propose to her girlfriend tonight, a message from Caleb that just had a heart and the peace sign hand emoji, and finally a text from Garrett, ‘Quick! Will you be my valentines <3?’

Andrew snorted, typing back his response, ‘Only if you’re buying me dinner, Watts.’ He watched the three dots bob up and down as Garrett typed his reply, ‘I’m buying dinner but who said it was for you, Siwicki?’

Andrew exhaled sharply through his nose as a sort of laugh and let his phone fall to the bed, not bothering to text Garrett back when he was going to the taller’s place anyway. Garrett had invited him over to watch some old silent movies. 

This probably meant that movies they were supposed to be watching were going to be projected onto Garrett’s wall while they actually lost themselves in conversation. 

Andrew spent a good part of his breakfast trying to help Marley calm her nerves about her proposal. He was a little upset that he wasn’t there for it, especially considering that he was the one that had introduced them. However, Marley said that if her girlfriend, Amy, said yes, then he was definitely going to be a groomsman. Andrew also understood that Marley wasn’t a big show-off when it came to her emotions, so chances were that no one besides Amy and her were going to be around for the proposal. When Marley had to go because she was going to pick Amy up from her nail appointment, Andrew sighed a breath of relief. 

He loved the women, sure, but he didn’t think he would ever understand her. Not that he thought he was supposed to, but she was so nervous for no reason. He’d seen the way Amy looked at her, if Marley had wanted to, Amy would have eloped with her anywhere Marley might have wanted to go. 

When Andrew finally climbed into his uber, his phone pinged with an Instagram notification, garrett_watts just posted a photo. Andrew tapped on it, using his finger to get past the lock screen so he wouldn’t have to move his mask. 

It was a short clip, one that Andrew had actually filmed. They were walking down a heavy street one night while filming one of Garrett’s videos and as they passed by the window to a certain shop, Garrett pointed, “Look, Andrew, it’s us!”

The camera then moved to look at two stuffed animals with a plush heart squished between them, holding hands. You can hear Andrew’s laugh behind the camera before he mutters, “Yeah, it is!”

Andrew let the video loop once before he decided to focus on the caption, ‘A very happy and a sweet, sweet valentine’s day to my valentine this year, andrewsiwicki! (I’ve had this video for like two years, can you believe it?)’

Andrew knew he couldn’t let this slide, not only did he not deserve his tall friend, but he knew his tall friend saw this as what it was; battle. Whether Garrett actually knew that or not was sort of up for debate, but Andrew be damned if he wasn’t going to have the cutest fucking Instagram post dedicated to the dirty blonde man. Andrew found the same clip somewhere deep in his photo gallery and posted it, ‘Happy valentines to our favorite boy and my bestest of pals, garrett_watts. Every time you make me laugh, I live a little longer  😘 ’

Andrew laughed to himself, putting his phone down so he could stare out the window. The uber slowed down and Andrew made sure to tell the man he’d tip him and that he’d rate him high as he stepped out of the car. He pulled off his mask and shoved it in his pocket. 

“Andrew, how dare you!” Garrett stormed out of the house, coming to stand in front of Andrew with his hands on his hips. He was trying to stop himself from smiling. He was failing at trying to stop himself from grinning. 

“What?” Andrew laughed, crossing his arms, “Are you jealous because I won the cutest post award? Because I definitely did.”

“Psh, no you didn’t, I totally did!” Garrett waved a hand flippantly. 

“Uhm, I don’t know what posts  _ you  _ saw, but I  _ definitely _ won cutest post.” Andrew looked off to the side dramatically. 

Garrett pursed his lips and stared before pulling his phone out of his pocket and typing rapidly. Andrew’s phone dinged shortly after. garrett_watts posted a photo. Andrew narrowed his eyes at the figure standing about four feet in front of him. 

‘andrewsiwicki, with a heart like that, you deserve the world xoxo 💛’ The image was one from the other day, they had gone out for breakfast and Garrett had left to take a phone call, so Andrew started stacking the empty creamer cups the waitress had given him. Garrett had been able to catch the exact moment that Andrew had joyously knocked his own pyramid down. His smile was bright and his demeanor relaxed. 

Andrew laughed, scrolling through his ‘Garrett (💙)’ photo album for the perfect photo. After a moment, Garrett’s phone pinged. 

“No!” Garrett sighed a sigh of defeat before an idea struck him. Andrew’s post was a photo of Garrett squatting down, throwing up a peace sign, and smiling genuinely. It was one of Andrew’s favorite photos of his friend and he’d decided on the caption, ‘Thank you for being the reason I smile, garrett_watts! 🥰 ’

Before he’d even gotten the chance to put it in his pocket, Andrew’s phone pinged again. ‘andrewsiwicki, you are the love that came without warning, you had my heart before I could say no xoxo 💛 ’ It was a picture that Caleb had taken, the main focus was Andrew, looking fantastic in a t-shirt and one of Garrett’s jackets that had been falling off of his shoulders. However, behind Andrew, you could see Garrett with a cup of hot tea in his hand. He was looking at photo-Andrew with eyes that made present-Andrew pause. 

“Garrett?”


End file.
